Dumbledore Was Bored
by ISpikedThePunch
Summary: You can’t blame Dumbledore. When you get bored to a certain extent, you’re not really responsible for your actions...


**The only things I own are the Errant Smack-Things. Not Harry Potter. Poop**.

The snow glistened like diamonds on the ground, and the air was crisp and cold. Students bustled about, full of the holiday spirit, and studying for mid-term exams. Wreaths decorated every door, and large Christmas trees began sprouting up around the Hogwarts castle. It seemed that everyone had something to do, something to keep them occupied, at Hogwarts. Everyone except Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore sat aimlessly at his shiny mahogany desk, bored out of his magical skull. He considered reading one of the many books he kept in his office, but it was no use, for he had read them all. He put his feet up. He put his feet down. He twiddled his thumbs. He started to hum, but Fawkes gave a squawk that clearly told him to shut up. So, he stopped that particular action. Ho hum, dee dum. After a while, he took a piece of parchment from his desk, folding it in random places. When he was finished with it, he looked at it, unamused, and tossed it away carelessly. It flew through the air and smacked Fawkes. The phoenix shrieked madly. Dumbledore sniggered.

"Hmmmm...this could be useful." He remarked.

He got out more parchment and proceeded to make two dozen more of his...oh, what would he call them? Hmm...Errant Smack-Things ™? Errant Smack-Things ™. Not bad. He scooped up his new weapons and started to head out the door. But he stopped, for he had thought of something even better!

"If I were to make myself invisible, and THEN throw my ingenious Errant Smack-Things™, I'd never be caught! And no one could give me detention, because I'm the boss! The big guy! The head honcho! Ooooh, I love my job!"

He dropped the Errant Smack-Things™ and bounded over to his floor-length mirror, cackling madly like the old coot he was.

"Now, what was that incantation for invisibility again? Think, think, think. Poop! Oh well, it must have been something along the lines of Anatomious Clearium!"

And with a wave of his sparkly yellow wand (don't ask), he was INVISIBLE!

...almost.

He looked in the mirror and was rather annoyed to find two twinkling blue eyes seemingly 'floating' in the air, staring back at him. And, to make things even more bizarre, further down were his long, white beard and his teeth? No mouth, just teeth? Dumbledore gave a shrug, and whipped out of the room, invisible arms full of his

Errant Smack-Things™.

His first victim was a certain Colin Creevy. Sneaking vewy, veeeeewwwwyyyy quietwy through the eighth floor corridor, the Headmaster of Hogwarts was delighted to see an innocent, perfectly unsuspecting student taking photographs of the landscape out of a window. Dumbledore aimed, and fired. His Errrant Smack-Thing™ hit Colin on the shoulder. The boy turned around, still holding up his camera. Through the lens, he saw the 'floating' bits and pieces of Dumbledore. He instinctively hit the flash button on the camera, taking a picture, then realized what he was seeing, and screamed.

Dumbledore cackled despite himself, and let me tell you, if a pair of floating eyes, a beard, and some teeth starts cackling at you, it's more than a little creepy.

Colin ran down the hallway, wavy blonde hair standing on end, screaming like a scared little newborn pony.

"AIIIIIIEEEEEEE! IT'S A MOOONNNNNNSTERRRRRRR!"

But poor Colin didn't get very far. Mrs. Norris, the caretaker's pesky cat, got under his feet and tripped him. He smacked into the floor, out cold.

"Whoopsies! Clumsy me!" said Dumbledore, then he scurried off to find another innocent bystander. His feet lead him to the Charms Classroom, taught by Professor Flitwick. The door was open, which was lucky for Dumbledore; it let him go into the classroom unobserved. He crept in, and stood in the shadows, biding his time. After a minute or so, the old coot saw that the class was learning a charm to change an item's colour.

In the far left corner, he spotted Harry Potter and his two best friends chatting as they preformed the spell. Well, really, it was just Hermione performing the spell. Harry's practice pillow, which was supposed to be changing form orange to mauve, was now standing on three stuffed legs and hissing at anyone who came within five feet of it. And as for Weasley, his pillow started to shrink rapidly, then it gave off a cloud off a cloud of purple smoke, and vanished. Dumbledore giggled.

Aha. He had found his second beautifully oblivious victim. Dumbledore's toes curled with glee as he laid his eyes on Seamus Finnegan. Ho ho ho. Hogwart's resident Blow-up Boy wasn't managing to cast the spell at all, to put it kindly. So, naturally, Dumbledore decided to put the poor fool into even more trouble. Sneaking silently in an ever-increasing evil manner, Dumbledore stalked his prey.

**ISpikedThePunch's Note:**

**Hee hee. Slight cliffie! In case you didn't make the connection, an Errant Smack-Thing(TM) is a paper airplane. Do you like my name for Seamus? Sorry it was so short, it'll be longer next time! I hope y'all like it! swings little chain You are getting sleeeeppppyyy...sllleeeeepppppyyyy...you want to reeeeviiiieeewwww...reeeeevviiieeewwww...**

**Ciao!**


End file.
